The present invention relates generally to improved electrode assemblies for recording and stimulation. Particularly, this invention relates to improved electrode assembly structures, their use and method of manufacture. More particularly, the invention relates to improved cortical and depth electrode assemblies and related inline interconnection systems.
Cortical and depth electrodes are used for monitoring recordable electrical brain activity or electroencephalograph (EEG) signals when less invasive methods do not provide the electrophysiology data necessary. The electrode recording is performed directly on the surgically exposed brain and is necessary when the seizure focus is too small and/or too deep within the brain to produce a recordable EEG signal.
An adaptation of the procedure for the placement of cortical or depth electrodes also prompts the need for an improved inline interconnection system. The procedural change entailed the tunneling of the electrode tail subdermally to a site secondary to the burr-hole or craniotomy opening in the skull to lengthen the path traveled by infection. This procedural change provided the need for a small diameter cylindrical tail capable of being passed through a tunneling needle.
Applicants' assignee is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,902,236 ('236 patent) and 6,162,101 ('101 patent), both of which are incorporated by reference into this application. The '236 patent was issued May 11, 1999 and is entitled Tissue Electrode for Recording and Stimulation. The '101 patent was issued Dec. 19, 2000 and is entitled Connector Assembly for Electrodes. The present application discloses electrode and connector structures which are improvements of these electrodes and connector assemblies disclosed and claimed in the '236 and '101 patents.